


Weightless

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael finally had enough.  Songfic to Weightless by City & Colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weightless

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of angst. Mostly Micheal’s POV.

_Come close,_  
 _Lay next to me_  
 _Come close,_  
 _Lay next to me  
_ _I need to tell you something important_

Michael took Gavin by the wrists and pulled him to bed. His eyes stung and his heart was heavy. Once in bed, he held Gavin in his arms, his chin on his head. This all has been going on for too long, it pained him to do this but he knew it would be better for the both of them.

“What’s wrong Michael?” Gavin said but muffled by Michael’s chest. Michael passed his fingers through the Brit’s messy brown hair.

“I know. I know everything,” Michael responded. He felt tears form at the corner of his eyes. Gavin went speechless and felt his heart fall to his stomach.

_So stay close,_   
_Remain next to me_   
_I need to feel important_   
_It’s your eyes that I don’t believe_   
_And my heart, you will, you will mislead  
Do you know the consequence that comes with having such confidence?_

Keeping Gavin close to him, “I knew you would do this to me Gavin. I shouldn’t have trusted you,” Michael sat up before looking down at his green eyes. Gavin lay down on his back, unable to tell him the truth. “You’re the fucking worse,” Michael cursed as he got off the bed. Gavin got up after him.

“Wait!” Gavin cried. Michael continued toward the door. Gavin took a hold of his shoulder but he just pushed him off, grabbing him from his collar and held him against the wall. Gavin saw the tears flow down Michael’s cheeks and down his chin.

“Get the fuck away from me Gavin Free,” He said as his knuckles turned white.

_Holding all the weight in my life_  
Then you turn and you walk away from me

Gavin disappeared from existence. No one knew where he was and his cell phone would automatically go to voicemail. Michael’s shoulders were heavy but it was better like this. He wasn’t going to get hurt anymore. He was not going to lay awake at night wondering where Gavin was anymore. He was free. Months went by without any news. He figured that Gavin just went back to England but never bothered to see if he and Dan made any new Slow-Mo videos to prove his theory.

_So what is this now, you ask of me_  
What makes your pain such an urgency?  
Now I want out, so plain to see  
Once again my dear, a brand new tragedy

Michael woke up late one night to his phone buzzing loudly against his night table. He ignored his glasses and just reached for the phone.

“Who the fuck is this?”

“I’m sorry,” the voice said. He sounded like he was in a lot of pain. “I’m truly sorry,”. The voice was clear to him now.

“It’s all too late now, there’s nothing you can do to change my mind about this,” Michael said sitting up. He pushed his auburn curls out of his face.

“I miss you.”

“I don’t,” Michael finished and hung up. He did not care if what he was doing was considered cruel, his heart wouldn’t be able to even take his voice again.

  
_Holding all the weight in my life_  
Then you turn and you walk away from me  
Holding all the weight in my life  
Then you turn and you walk away from me

There was a few times when Michael would think about Gavin; about how they became friends to become lovers to become absolute strangers. It was clear for months that he wasn’t the only one kissing those lips and it killed him but he pretended not to notice so he can go home at night and claim those lips once again. He was deeply in love with Gavin, he held all of his heart and once he confirmed his suspicious, he felt empty. Gavin would kiss him, hold him, and make love to him like heaven. He was hooked on his smell, the feeling of his chest hair against his own. The way Gavin would make him coffee in the morning, he remembered it all.

_Bleeding all the strength from my life  
Then you turn and you run away from me_

He still felt empty today, one year later after Gavin walked out the door with a suitcase in his hand. Michael concluded that the feeling will never go away and he might as well live with it. He sighed and pulled himself out of bed, having the smallest amount of hope that he might call back but shook it off. He had to continue with his life and hide that feeling deep inside him.

_You’re bleeding all the strength from my life_   
_Then you turn and you run away from me._

**His heart never felt emptier.**

 


End file.
